Refractory compositions are used to manufacture, repair and/or coat a wide variety of articles that are used in the processing of molten steel, aluminum, copper, and other molten metals. The refractory article can be a refractory part, container or liner thereof. Examples include refractory bricks, pipes, plugs, troughs, runner, ladles, furnaces, ovens, subhearths, walls, ceilings, roofs, floors, ramps, launders, lentils, door jams and doors. The refractory compositions are described in a wide variety of patents and patent applications, including without limitation U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,893, issued to Connors, Jr; U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,267, issued to Anderson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,323, issued to Banerjee et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,830, issued to Banerjee et al.
Many of these applications involve exposure of the refractory to temperatures of 600° C. to 1800° C. At these high temperatures, the refractory articles must be able to withstand corrosion, shock and deformation.
Due to the extreme exposure conditions, refractory articles require periodic replacement or repair. This typically requires down time for the process that uses the refractory. There is a need or desire for a refractory composition that has improved resistance to shock and creep when used in high temperature processes.